Pokémon Trío Leyenda - Rojo, Verde y Azul
by Neku12345
Summary: Red, Blue y Leaf... 3 chicos de Pueblo Paleta comienzan su viaje para ser los mejores del mundo empezando por el reto que todo entrenador aspira... ganar la Liga Pokémon. Estos chicos se embarcarán en un aventura llena de peligros, pero también de emociones y sorpresas que los harán mucho más fuertes. Todo gran maestro... tiene un principio.


**Bueno, esta es mi primera historia de Pokémon; me inspiraron en hacerlas** _SkySpecial15_ **y** _WhiteBlade Zero_**, pues me gustaron bastante sus fic's. En cualquier caso, este fic está más apegado a los videojuegos, pues será una gran saga incluyendo todas las sagas de videojuegos que han salido hasta la fecha, así que he comenzado por esta, que sería la saga Rojo, Azul y Verde.**

**La saga se me ocurrió al estar jugando a antiguos juego de Pokémon y leyendo (TextAloud (lector))**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**. : : CAPÍTULO I - EL RETO SOLO HA EMPEZADO : : .**

_Levanté mi puño cerrado y los señalé a ambos con él. Al principio, estos no parecieron entender nada, pero yo lo tenía muy claro, pues había luchado demasiado por este sueño... y mis medallas eran el resultado de esto._

_- ¡Entonces, demos lo mejor en esta competición! - dije muy decidido mientras Pikachu subía a mi hombro. - No hemos conseguido todas estas medallas para nada. Este ha sido nuestro sueño desde que salimos de Pueblo Paleta; así que, yo no sé vosotros, ¡pero yo daré el todo por el todo! - Leaf sonrió, pues su espíritu luchador también quería eso._

_- ¡Sí! - exclamó ansiosa mientras alzaba su puño y sonreía de lado. - ¡¿Qué te parece Clefable?! ¡¿Les enseñaremos a esos del Alto Mando de que somos capaces?! - preguntó emocionada la chica del grupo, lo que siguió por un asentimiento por parte de su Pokémon._

_- Je... - suspiró con una sonrisa pícara de lado Blue mientras alzaba su puño al igual que Leaf y yo. - Que tontería... ¡aunque digáis eso, seré yo quien se enfrente al Alto Mando!_

_La mirada de todos había comenzado a arder como fuego interno que alimentaba nuestra sed de victoria en la liga, y teníamos pensado pasar por igual los 3 a la eliminatoria final... solo 1 de nosotros podría retar al Alto Mando y coronarse campeón de todo Kanto._

**6 meses atrás...**

La luna llena se reflejaba en todo el cielo estrellado de la noche dando luz natural a toda la región de Kanto, región de grandes talentos Pokémon, así como grandes criadores también. La brisa de esa fresca noche de verano era muy agradable para toda la región, pero más en concreto para un pequeño pueblo situado al suroeste de esta... Pueblo Paleta. Bajo un suave pasto de hierba fresca acariciada por la brisa, un pequeño muchacho se encontraba recostado sobre este apreciando la hermosura de la luna.

Se trataba de un joven muchacho de 16 años de edad, cabello negro azabache en forma de greñas, ojos rojos como el fuego y vestido con una camiseta veraniega negra, pantalones azules marinos, deportivas de cañas altas negras y guantes sin dedos negros y blancos. El muchacho estaba perdido en sus pensamientos mientras contemplaba la luna y recibía toda su luz lunar, que sentía como si fuera el único ser humano en todo el mundo... mas poco le duró esa sensación.

- ¡Red! - lo llamó alguien. El muchacho, el cual respondía a ese nombre, levantó un poco la mirada para encontrarse a una chica que él bien conocía, pues era su vecina junto a su Pokémon y amigo Pikachu. Su vecina era una chica de ojos verdes como la hierba, cabello castaño suelto en forma de melena, 15 años y vestida con un vestido veraniego naranja de estampados de flores y zapatillas - ¡Tu madre está preocupada y me ha mandado a buscarte, debes descansar un poco, mañana es un gran día como para que te quedes dormido! - le riñó, mas a Red no le importaba mucho.

- Relájate un poco Leaf. - contestó el de ojos rojos mientras cogía a su Pokémon y lo ponía encima de su vientre. - Quiero disfrutar de nuestra última noche aquí. Además, hoy hace una noche fantástica, deberías aprovecharla. - dijo sonriendo mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente.

- No digas tonterías Red. - rebatió ella.

- Tú solo túmbate aquí y enseguida sabrás a lo que me refiero. - dijo el chico sin siquiera moverse un centímetro.

Leaf, sin todavía confiar mucho en el relajado Red, hizo caso de lo que su amigo le ofrecía y no tardó ni 5 segundos en apreciar la brisa nocturna rozar su piel y escuchar el suave y relajante silbido de las motas de hierba moverse al vaivén del viento... era una noche de verano ideal para pasarla al aire libre.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido y haber dejado a esos 2 en la pradera quietos por lo que parecieron horas, pero no fueron más que simples minutos, los cuales, cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, ya era más de media noche... y claro, Leaf fue la que puso el grito en el cielo.

- ¡Mi-Mierda, si que se ha hecho tarde... Red tenemos que volver a casa ya! - exclamó nerviosa Leaf.

- ¿Ya es tan tarde? - preguntó mientras sacaba su celular, el cual marcaba las 00:34 a.m. - Bueno, pues entonces vámonos a casa. - dijo mientras, con Pikachu dormido entre sus brazos, se levantaba y ponía rumbo a su casa seguido por Leaf, la cual estaba dándole vueltas a la cabeza el que le diría a sus padres para evitar que le regañara. - Oye Leaf, ¿por qué no les dices que te quedas en mi casa a dormir?

- Tú no estas bien de la cabeza, ¿verdad? - preguntó Leaf, algo que molestó un poco a Red. - Si les digo eso, ¿qué crees que pensarán? "Mamá siento no haber podido haber ido a dormir a casa, es que me quedé en casa de un AMIGO a dormir." Sinceramente, si les digo eso, me matan.

- Bueno, pues piensa algo tú, lista. - dijo Red aún enojado.

- Vale, perdón Red, pero sabes que no soporto que me riñan mis padres, son muy pesados. - se disculpó Leaf por su actitud, lo que hizo reír un poco a Red.

- No te preocupes. - contestó con una sonrisa el chico del Pikachu en brazos, lo que hizo también a la chica sonreír.

- Bueno, no me queda otra que aguantar la reprimenda. - dijo un poco molesta Leaf mientras juntaba sus manos tras su espalda.

Ambos se dirigieron a casa de Leaf y, como ella había dicho, le tocó riño por parte de sus padres, pero Red le explicó el por qué de su retraso con una excusa medianamente buena que convenció a ambos adultos.

- Siento que Leaf haya tardado tanto en llegar, es que mi madre había preparado una tarta de cumpleaños para Leaf porque mañana ella se va temprano a Ciudad Verde, así que nos habíamos quedado en mi casa viendo películas y disfrutando de la tarta. - explicó Red con una sonrisa de confianza, lo que ni siquiera Leaf se lo esperara... pues ni ella se había acordado de que cumplía los 16 años al día siguiente.

- Así que era por eso, ¿eh? Entonces ya has cenado. - dijo, a lo que Leaf tuvo que asentir para seguirle el juego a Red. - Entonces, señorita, es hora de dormir, mañana será un día muy especial y tendrás que ir pronto al laboratorio del Profesor Oak.

- ¡S-Si! - asintió Leaf haciendo un esfuerzo para que sus tripas no sonaran, para acto seguido subir a su habitación y ponerse el pijama.

- Muchas gracias por traerla a casa Red, eres todo un caballero. - agradeció la madre de Leaf, una señora de cabello castaño como su hija, pero atado en una alta cola, ojos azules como el cielo del amanecer y unos 35 años.

- No hay porque darlas señora. - contestó Red un poco sonrojado rascándose la nuca y sonriendo un poco avergonzado. - Bueno, mañana pasaré con Blue a buscar a su hija para irnos los 3 juntos al laboratorio.

- Está bien Red. - dijo la señora. Red estaba a punto de irse para su casa, cuando la madre de Leaf lo llamó nuevamente. - Por cierto Red, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

- Claro, ¿de qué se trata? - preguntó.

- ...Cuida de Leaf, ¿sí? - esa petición dejó un poco confundido al muchacho, pero, tras unos segundos de darle vueltas a la cabeza, asintió.

- No se preocupe, la cuidaré durante todo el viaje. - contestó con una mirada decidida, algo que le gustó a la señora.

- Muchas gracias Red. Buenas noches.

Y, tras despedirse por segunda vez, Red volvió a poner rumbo a su casa, pero con un pensamiento en mente: si, había evitado que a Leaf le echaran la bronca, pero eso no quitaba de que a él le tocara por parte de su madre. Tras llegar a su casa, abrió la puerta esperando encontrarse a su madre de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido preparada para reñirle... pero lo que se encontró fue algo distinto. Su madre se había quedado dormida en el sofá esperándole.

Red suspiró en forma de alivio para luego coger una manta y tapar a su madre, pues tampoco quería que se constipara, pues sería verano, pero era una noche fresca. La noche fue venciendo y el sol no tardó en salir. El tan esperado día de Red y Leaf, había llegado.

Eran las 10 de la mañana y Red ya estaba en pie preparando su maleta de viaje, en la cual metió un mapa de la región, agua para el viaje, ropa de repuesto, así como el pijama y un conjunto por si acaso, y el saco de dormir. Tras tenerlo todo preparado, se vistió con ropa cómoda, la cual se componía de: una gorra roja y blanca, la misma camiseta negra del día anterior bajo una chaqueta roja y blanca de mangas cortas, los mismos pantalones que el día anterior, los mismos guantes y el mismo calzado.

- Bien. - se dijo a sí mismo el muchacho mientras ajustaba sus guantes. - ¿Listo Pikachu? - preguntó a su Pokémon roedor, el cual asintió enérgicamente.

- ¡Red, baja a desayunar! - se escuchó del piso de abajo.

El muchacho bajó las escaleras como un relámpago y, como si le fuera la vida en ello, desayunó rápidamente y se despidió de su madre, la cual se había quedado asombrada por la velocidad de su hijo.

- ¡Me voy! - dijo despertando de su impresión a su madre.

- ¡Espera Red! - lo detuvo. Una vez que Red se quiso girar para ver que quería su madre... se topó con un abrazo. - Ten mucho cuidado, ¿vale hijo? - él sonrió.

- No te preocupes, volveré de una pieza. - dijo mientras correspondía el abrazo. Tras eso, Red le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre y, como un relámpago nuevamente, salió de la casa junto a su Pikachu dejando a su madre sola acompañada de su Pokémon, el cual era un eficiente Sandshrew.

- Mucha suerte hijo... conviértete en un hombre como tu padre. - dijo con un poco de nostalgia la madre.

Por otro lado, en casa de Leaf, esta se encontraba vestida con un vestido negro ceñido sin mangas, botas altas blancas y guantes sin dedos blancos. Leaf se encontraba viendo la televisión tranquilamente mientras tomaba un poco de jugo de naranja frío, lo cual a ella siempre le gustaba.

- Buenos días hija, si que te has levantado temprano. - dijo su padre recién levantado.

- Lo sé, es que estoy entusiasmada por comenzar el viaje. - le contestó la castaña con una sonrisa. - Por cierto, ¿has visto esta noticia?

- ¿Cuál? - preguntó sentándose al lado de su hijo y le daba un poco más de volumen al televisor.

- "El Team Rocket ha vuelto a actuar; la pasada noche, unos montañeros de la Ruta 3 y Ruta 4 afirman haber visto a varios miembros del Team Rocket entrar al Monte Moon; los montañeros afirman que puede que estén intentar hacerse con las misteriosas Piedras Lunares. En otras noticias..."

- Así que otra vez el Team Rocket, ¿eh? - recapituló el padre de Leaf. - Esos no saben cuando rendirse.

- ¿Habías oído hablar de ellos antes? - preguntó intrigada Leaf cruzándose de piernas en el sofá.

- Si... de hecho, cuando era entrenador, me enfrenté a su líder, pero fue demasiado fuerte para mí. - recordó, pero luego sonrió, algo que descolocó un poco a Leaf. - En el fondo he de darle las gracias al Team Rocket, pues, gracias a ellos conocí a tu madre.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Y cómo fue? - preguntó cada vez más intrigada Leaf.

- Fue hace mucho tiempo. - se escuchó desde la cocina llamando la atención de ambos. La madre de Leaf apareció bajo el umbral de la puerta que daba a la cocina con una sonrisa nostálgica. - Verás hija, hace algunos años, el Team Rocket era mucho más peligroso de lo que es ahora. Cuando tu padre perdió contra el líder de esa organización, la región entera formó un grupo para enfrentarlo... fue entonces cuando conocí a tu padre y a la madre de Red. Con esfuerzo y valor, conseguimos que el Team Rocket se dispersara por un tiempo, pero, por lo que veo, ha vuelto otra vez a actuar.

- Vaya... así que el Team Rocket había también actuado antes... - murmuró para sí misma Leaf mientras se acababa su jugo de naranja. - Buen, en todo caso, pienso acabar con el Team Rocket; además, Red y Blue seguro me ayudarán. - dijo segura de sus palabras Leaf mientras se levantaba del sofá y cogía su gorro blanco con una franja roja y la silueta de un medio-circulo. - Me voy, que de seguro Red y Blue me estará esperando.

- Espera hija. - la detuvo su madre. - Antes de que te vayas, papá y yo queremos darte tu regalo de cumpleaños. - dijo para luego mostrar una caja pequeña atada por un lazo blanco.

- Gracias papá; gracias mamá. - agradeció con una sonrisa para luego abrir la caja y sorprenderse al ver una Pokéball en esta. - ¿Una Pokéball?

- Ábrela y veras. - la incitó su padre. Leaf hizo eso mismo y, en mitad del salón, una pequeña Clefairy apareció, la cual no sabía muy bien que hacía allí. - Feliz Cumpleaños hija.

- ¡Un Clefairy; que monada, me encanta; muchas gracias! - exclamó alegre Leaf mientras la cogía en brazos. - Vamos a ser amigas, ¿te parece Clefairy? -preguntó con una sonrisa Leaf haciendo que Clefairy también sonriera y asintiera.

- Mucha suerte en tu viaje hija. - le deseó su madre.

- Gracias mamá, ¡vendré a visitaros cuando pueda! - dijo esto último saliendo de casa.

- Nuestra hija se ha hecho mayor. - pronunció la madre viendo a su hija marchar a paso firme hacia el cruce donde, a lo lejos se encontraba Red.

- Sí... - pronunció con rostro sereno el padre. - Espero que pueda con Giovanni y su gran equipo.

- Va con Red, así que podemos tener fe en ellos.

Ambos, Leaf y Red, se encontraron en el cruce y, algo que pudo notar Leaf era que Red estaba que echaba humo y su rostro mostraba un enfado monumental. Leaf no tardó apenas 1 segundo en saber de que seguro se había topado con Blue.

- Otra vez te has picado con Blue, ¿no Red? - preguntó Leaf como rutina típica.

- ¡Ese chico me saca de mis casillas! - exclamó Red con casi un tic en el ojo derecho, lo que siguió con un suspiro por parte de Leaf. Ambos pusieron rumbo al laboratorio del Profesor Oak, pero Red seguía con el rostro echando humo.

- Bueno, ¿y qué te ha dicho esta vez?

- Que piensa no seré capaz de superar ni al primer líder de gimnasio. - contestó un poco más calmado el de ojos rojos. - Lleva toda la vida diciendo que seré un pésimo entrenador y que no conseguiré siquiera atrapar un solo Pokémon... ¡eso me irrita mucho!

- Bueno, en realidad es fácil de contradecir. - comentó Leaf llamando la atención de Red. - Solo demuéstrale que puedes llegar más alto que él; demuestra que puedes conseguir las 8 medallas y que puedes hacer de tu equipo uno bien fuerte y confiable para participar en la Liga Pokémon.

Red se había quedado sin habla, pues sabía que su amiga tenía mucha razón. Sin haberse dado cuenta, ambos habían llegado al laboratorio y, como gran recibimiento, el Profesor Oak los estaba esperando en la puerta de este.

- Hola chicos, buenos días; sed bienvenidos a mi humilde laboratorio. - saludó el hombre de cabello canoso y bata de laboratorio con amabilidad. - Bien, adelante.

Una vez dentro, ambos chicos tomaron asiento y esperaron en una sala a que el Profesor Oak les trajera lo que habían venido buscando. Red se sentía un poco nervioso, pues, a fin de cuentas, sería la primera vez que abandonaría el pueblo... se le podía notar, pues estaba sudando y le temblaban las manos, pero se tranquilizaron al momento de sentir como Leaf tocaba su mano con la suya.

- No te preocupes Red, todo saldrá bien. - dijo con una sonrisa Leaf tranquilizando a Red, el cual también decidió sonreír.

- Gracias Leaf. - contestó cogiendo mejor la mano de Leaf.

- Vaya, ¿interrumpo el momento romántico? - al escuchar esa frase, ambos se soltaron de la mano al unísono, con los rostros totalmente colorados y dirigieron su mirada a la puerta de la cual se había escuchado. Bajo el umbral de esta se encontraba el nieto del Profesor Oak, Blue Oak, el gran rival de Red. Blue era un chico de ojos azules mar, 16 años, cabello castaño claro de punta, y vestido con una camiseta violeta de mangas largas, pantalones negros, deportivas negras y un colgante verde adornando su cuello. - ¿Qué? ¿Os preguntáis por qué esta entrada?

- No, me estoy preguntando el por qué llevas una camiseta de mangas largas en pleno verano.

- Jeje... - rió un poco Red ante el comentario de Leaf.

- Pues yo no tengo calor. De cualquier forma era para impresionarte Leaf. - contestó Blue ignorando el comentario. - Estas muy guapa hoy.

- Mujeriego como de costumbre. - fue lo único que contestó esta, algo que se clavó como un pulla imaginaria en el pecho de Blue.

- Que cruel eres conmigo Leaf. - dijo un poco cabizbajo.

- Patético. - murmuró Red llegando a oídos y captando la atención de Blue.

- ¡¿Qué has dicho?!

- ¡Lo que has oído!

Y, como costumbre del día, esos 2 volvían a enfrentar miradas y Leaf siempre los terminaba separando para evitar males mayores, pues, aunque pensaba que debían resolver sus diferencias, no estaba a favor de que fuera por pelea; más bien deberían hacerlo a través de lucha Pokémon.

- ¡¿Otra vez?! - preguntó el Profesor Oak mientras portaba una caja.

- Oh, profesor. - dijeron Leaf y Red al unísono.

- Bien. - comenzó el Profesor Oak tras los 3 entrenadores se sentaran en el mismo sofá. - En esta caja se encuentran 3 Pokéball con Pokémon de distintos tipos: Agua, Fuego y Planta; los Pokémon son: Squirtle, Charmander y Bulbasaur. Ahora elegid un número de 2 cifras.

- ¿Y eso para qué abuelo? - preguntó Blue un tanto confundido.

- Solo hazlo y ahora verás. - prosiguió Oak. - Bien, ahora coged el número más grande de esa cifra y restarle el pequeño... ¿qué número os da?

- 3. - pronunció Red.

- 7. - dijo Leaf.

- 4. - comentó Blue.

- Bien, pues ahora elegiréis a partir del número más pequeño; es decir, Red elige primero, después Blue, y por último Leaf. - explicó el Profesor Oak.

- Bien, pues... yo elijo este, Charmander. - eligió Red. - Además, mi nombre significa rojo... rojo como el fuego.

- Pues si tu eres fuego, yo seré el agua que lo apague; elijo a Squirtle. - eligió Blue.

- Pues entonces yo elijo a Bulbasaur. - dijo sonriendo Leaf, pues había conseguido el Pokémon que quería elegir desde un principio.

- Oye Red, ¿qué te parece si echamos un combate en el campo de entrenamiento del laboratorio? - preguntó Blue, lo que encendió una llama en los ojos de Red, pues aun tenía presentes las palabras de Leaf en su cabeza: "Solo demuéstraselo"... así lo haría.

- De acuerdo.

Tras haber salido del laboratorio y haber llegado al campo de entrenamiento en el jardín de este, ambos entrenadores se posicionaron en los respectivos lados del campo, mientras que Leaf y el profesor se preparaban para presenciarlo... sería el comienzo de una larga travesía.

* * *

**.::BATALLA POKÉMON - RED VS. BLUE::.**

- Bien, ¡adelante Charmander! - exclamó Red liberando a este en mitad del terreno de batalla.

- ¡Vamos Squirtle! - exclamó Blue liberando a su Pokémon.

Ambos Pokémon se materializaron en la arena de batalla y se miraron con miradas desafiadoras, pues parecía ser que no era el primer enfrentamiento que tenían ambos. Charmander y Squirtle eran como sus entrenadores.

- Vaya, parece que nos espera un combate muy apasionado. - comentó el profesor captando la atención de Leaf.

- ¿Por qué lo dice Profesor Oak?

- Digamos que ambos han escogido el Pokémon más parecido a ellos. - contestó en forma de metáfora, lo que no aclaró mucho la curiosidad de Leaf. - Solo observa el combate y lo sabrás.

- ¡Charmander, usa Gruñido! - ordenó Red. Al momento, un potente Gruñido salió de las fauces de Charmander haciendo que Squirtle se encontrara incómodo ante este.

- ¡Ese Gruñido no nos asusta! ¡Squirtle, usa Placaje! - ordenó Blue confiado. Squirtle dejó atrás la incomodidad y se lanzó con fuerza contra Charmander, mas este era mucho más rápido.

- ¡Esquívalo y usa Arañazo! - dicho y hecho. Charmander saltó esquivando el Placaje y, tras quedar desprotegido, arañó con fuerza la cabeza de Squirtle. - ¡Bien hecho!

- ¡Aguanta Squirtle! ¡Usa Placaje nuevamente!

- No aprendes. - nuevamente, Squirtle se lanzó con todo el cuerpo preparado para impactar contra Charmander, pero Red no tenía ninguna duda... ganaría este combate. - ¡Charmander, esquívalo y usa otra vez Arañazo!

La misma secuencia de movimientos, casi se podría decir que fue igual que el anterior, solo que esta vez el Arañazo impactó en el caparazón, lo que provocó menos daño, pero uno considerable como para que Squirtle tuviera problemas para levantarse.

- ¡Eso es Squirtle, aguanta! - animó Blue... pero el Pokémon terminó desplomándose en el suelo. - ¡¿Pero qué...?!

- ¡Buen trabajo Charmander! - felicitó Red con su pulgar alzado y una sonrisa postrada en su rostro.

**.::VICTORIA - RED::.**

* * *

- Por lo que veo, Red ha usado ya Pokémon's, ¿verdad? - preguntó Oak, a lo que Leaf asintió.

- Usa varias veces a Pikachu, y, la verdad, es muy bueno. Recuerdo que lo usó por primera vez cuando veníamos del colegio; no me había comido todo el almuerzo y unos Pidgeys me atacaron porque lo querían; Pikachu iba como ahora, en el hombro de Red, y le ordenó que usara Impactrueno para ayudarme. - recordó Leaf sin despegar la mirada del combate... algo que hizo darle una idea al Profesor Oak sobre esos 2.

- Veo que te une un sentimiento muy fuerte hacia Red, ¿me equivoco? - preguntó el profesor... lo que provocó el sonrojo inminente de Leaf.

- ¡Qué-yo-no-él-no...! - dijo nerviosa, pero, tras unos segundos, logró calmarse un poco. - Él jamás querría estar con una chica como yo. - comentó un poco cabizbaja.

- ¿Con un chica guapa y educada? - preguntó con una sonrisa, algo que animó un poco a la castaña.

- Gracias. (Ahora entiendo de donde sacó la picardía Blue) - pensó esto último.

- Lo digo enserio. - dijo tomando un rostro un poco más serio. - Tú viajarás con Red y Blue, ¿no? - preguntó, a lo que la de ojos verdes asintió. - Pues tienes un largo viaje para conseguir que él te vea de una manera especial. Ese es tu reto... y solo ha comenzado.

Ese mismo día, los 3 salieron de Pueblo Paleta tras despedirse de sus madres y familiares, pues había empezado la historia. Leaf iba cavilando en las palabras del profesor, pues era cierto lo que había dicho y tenía que poner empeño para que Red se fijara en ella. El sol comenzaba a ponerse tras las montañas, lo que hizo que Red quisiera darse un poco más de prisa.

- Por cierto. - comentó Blue ganando la atención de Red y Leaf. - Mi abuelo me dio esto para vosotros; se llama Pokédex.

- Que chulo. - comentó Red mientras la miraba. - ¿Y cómo funciona?

- Os lo explicaré cuando lleguemos a Ciudad Verde. - dijo mientras ralentizaba un poco su marcha para estar a la misma par que Leaf, la cual no se había percatado de su presencia. - Es increíble.

- ¿Eh? ¿El qué Blue?

- Que estés enamorada de un patoso como Red. - comentó haciendo que el rostro de Leaf se encendiera como fuego. - Me lo dijo mi abuelo; no te preocupes, no le diré nada y dejaré de ligar contigo... así que solo debe importante conquistarlo. - dijo esto último con una sonrisa de lado. - Buena suerte.

- ...Gracias Blue. - agradeció con una sonrisa para luego tomar su mano y comenzar a correr cogiendo también la de Red al momento de pasar al lado de este. - ¡Vamos o nos cae la noche!

- ¡Sí! - exclamó con una sonrisa Red mientras seguía el ritmo de Leaf, la cual sonrió al notar como Red volvía a coger su mano.

- (Creo que este viaje... va a ser el mejor de mi vida.)

* * *

_**Continuará...**_


End file.
